This invention relates to a front body structure of a vehicle in which a front side frame has a front frame and a rear frame, and relates to a method for assembling the front body of the vehicle.
In order to ensure a performance against a collision of a vehicle by enhancing a shock absorbing efficiency, there has been a car body structure that in a crashed part of a front side frame, a rear frame or the like, plural reinforcements are arranged inside the frame to control durability and a crashed mode of the frame.
Such a car body structure, however, has a problem that a welding work for mounting the plural reinforcements inside of the frame is troublesome. Further, in the structure, the thickness of the frame is uniform to reduce the sorts of the materials to be used, and is determined according to a part with high rigidity thereof. This increases the strength and the weight of the frame excessively.
Proposed is a front body structure of a vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication Gazette No. 3-30224, wherein a front side member is at first divided into two members in a longitudinal direction of a car body, a pile part in which the divided two members are piled is provided at a part thereof to which an engine mount bracket is mounted, and then the engine mount bracket is removably disposed at the pile part.
In such a structure, however, it is required that the divided members are jointed to each other. This causes the increase of parts and the difficulty of manufacturing.